


What about true feelings ? (Judai x Asuka)

by LockdownTheDeath



Series: What's a fiance ? [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockdownTheDeath/pseuds/LockdownTheDeath
Summary: What if Asuka had inexplicable feelings for her longtime friend. What if Judai felt the same way but remained oblivious about it. Will a miracle occur once destiny pushes them toward each other ?





	What about true feelings ? (Judai x Asuka)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my first fanfic and i must say it really is short! The reason is because this is not my first language and it was really hard to do.
> 
> I've been reading a lot of Fianceshipping fanfic lately, and most of them were about "I love you/Me too", wich is clearly not how i see this couple working like.
> 
> For this fic, i made them as two naive teenagers who has to deal with their newfound hormones despises their strong feelings toward each other, even though they are pretty much obvious about them at this time. This happens before they got together as a couple.
> 
> I know it's terrible cause i've never done that before but i wanted to try just once. So please, tell me what you really think about it and let me know if you want more fics and about what.
> 
> This fic does not include sex content but might feature hot stuff.
> 
> Original work --> https://www.deviantart.com/lockdownthedeath/art/What-about-true-feelings-Judai-x-Asuka-720662578

Judai couldn't sleep. The eighteen years old boy woke up a few minutes ago, heavily breathing, his right hand holding tightly his chest. A nightmare. The third this week. Once again, he saw his friends perishes as their life points dropped to zero, their bodies being torn apart in an ugly way before he get impaled in the stomach by their murderer. Their eyes, long ago cheerful, were now staring at him in the most disturbing way, looking pleased and proud of their achievement. It took him a while to come back to reality, to make sure everything he saw wasn't real. He could make the same nightmare hundred times, the name of who killed his friends won't come back to his mind. The teenager scratched the top of his head, swinging his sweaty hair above his forehead, wondering how long would it keep going, and more importantly, how long would he last before he went crazy. The Osiris student was now sitting on top of his bed, his back against the wall of his room, still dressed in his black shirt and blue pants, as he managed to only take off his red jacket before falling deeply asleep. From where he was, he could still see it half-hanging on the upper stage of the bed. His days at school were getting more and more tiring and the duels he was delivering exhausted him quickly. Just like the last one against Manjoume, he managed to snatch victory at the last moment, but almost passed out. It sure was hard, trying to be the best around school and going up against some skilled duelists like Ryo, Edo or Fubuki required him twice his strength to get on top.

Not finding the courage to go back to sleep, he grabbed his phone and started typing, trying to find someone to talk to, but nobody responded to him. Not even Asuka. The girl he has been the most confident with since the first year in this university. They quickly became best friends since their first meeting and it sure was unexpected. Most of the school were not happy about their supreme Obelisk Queen spending so much time with that Osiris scum. But in the end, it didn't matter, only their friendship were important to their eyes. Their relationship was something really special as they could speak all day about all and nothing, yet the next day they could argue about the most insignificant thing in the world, even picking up a fight that would end in a duel, of course. But still they would continue to laugh together and enjoy each other's company, no matter what. The two of them shared everything, even their deepest secrets, yet, he couldn't bring himself to talk about his nightmares to her. Still, something inside him pushed him to insist on trying to contact the Obelisk girl. Maybe he had something special to say to her and he didn't knew what. Maybe he felt more than friendship with her ? Still, she didn't answer back his messages.

Aside from the phone in his hands and that slight moon ray light penetrating through the window, his room remained in the utter darkness, as electricity was cut off due to that building being too old. Judai sighed loudly at the situation, then the silence installed himself again. Midnight made the Osiris's room even more silent than it usually was, until there was a knock at the door. At first though, it would have been the wind because at this time, no one would be out in this cold atmosphere. But it's until the next louder noise that he knew someone really was behind his door. It's not without complains that he stood up and walked over to the door to open it, letting the cold breeze in and revealing a beautiful gold haired head enlightened by the moonlight.

"Hi..." whispered Asuka, her hands rubbing her arms to warm up as she was only dressed in her white and light blue bed-dress.

"H-Hi." he muttered back, pretty much surprised to see her in the flesh at his place this late and by this weather.

She blushed slightly at what was beneath her eyes. The boy's tight shirt only made his well-built musculature more revealing to her eyes and he looked far more handsome than he already was. She felt the urge to touch his strong body with her bare hands, to feel every one of his tough muscles under her cold skin. She shook her head to get rid of all the naughty thoughts that came to her mind lately. Not understanding the awkwardness of the situation, Judai stood in silence against the door, waiting for her explanation.

"Um... I couldn't sleep..." said Asuka, knowing it was a weak excuse to use to visit Judai at a time like this.

"Come in." Judai invited, opening his door wider for the Obelisk student to step in.

Asuka smiled widely at him as she walked in the dark Osiris room and sat up on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed. The beautiful girl then looked up, grabbed the red jacket and wrapped herself in. Less cold than during her trip to the dorm, Asuka still shivered at the good smell emanating from the jacket. Judai had closed the door to keep the warm in the room and was now sitting next to Asuka, waiting for her to talk first.

"I was already on my way before you texted me. I was hoping you were awake." Asuka finally said, breaking the awkward silence. She was staring at the floor, too shy to watch him in the eyes.

"I couldn't sleep either." completed the boy, as he turned his head to stare at the dark and bright sky through the window.

"Then, how about we find a way to not waste our insomny." she said, finally staring at him.

Judai turned to look back at her and realized that his face was only a few inches far from hers. They were so close, they could feel each other breathes on their faces. The young man heard his heart beating faster every second that passed as they closened their distance. He couldn't explain how, but he moved without really wanting to, like they were magnets attracting each other and, obviously, came a moment where they connected. The pretty lady sticked their foreheads together and put her left hand on Judai's well toned chest as the other went on his abs. As for Judai, he first held her arms to push them away, but ended up guiding her on his body. He dropped her hands on his belt and she grabbed it firmly, only wishing to undo it and release the monster he kept locked in there. Judai then wrapped his arms around the small of her back, making her bent forward and closened a bit more their distance. The jacket slipped out of her shoulders and fell on the bed, but she had no need for it anymore. She was burning in the inside.

Within a minute, she became completely vulnerable and, for the first time, exposed a different version of herself to her friend. Judai couldn't stand it anymore. His hands were about to touch everything she kept hidden the rest of the year under this thigh uniform she'd been given of by the school, even though it didn't hide much. The only moment her fine body was revealed was during summer when she got to wear bikinis, but he never saw it that close nor in such a intimate moment. Her eye lids remained half opened, revealing two sparkling hazel eyes, while she opened her mouth, asking for a deep and passionate kiss. She made no sound, but her gorgeous red lips were shaking with envy and her cheeks became very flushed. The cleavage created by her dress embraced so well her voluptuous round breasts pressed together by her arms. Damn this dress, it didn't hide anything at all. She was sitting on her dreamy legs so he had no view of them, but the whole of her luscious thick thighs were revealed and, thankfully, were closed, so he couldn't see what was between them.

Is that really what he wanted from her ? That feeling deep inside him was just pure lust ? After so many years of being so close, that's all their relationship could turn into ? It couldn't just be that, he would have felt it the first time he saw her. After all, it looks like that's just what she though of. No, that's not how she was feeling at all. She was lost, just like him. But he couldn't lose her. Not for some "legs in the air party" with no real meaning. He had to stop them from doing the irreversible that would break their relationship forever.

"Asuka ?" Judai asked as he snapped out of his mind.

"Yes ?" moaned the young woman, completely lost in her thoughts.

"I think i'm not ready yet." was all he could think of to not hurt her feelings. As she stepped back, he could see in her eyes how much she was confused.

"Oh..." was all that came out of her mouth, pretty much disappointed by how Judai cooled her down. But deep inside her, she knew he was doing the right thing. "Then, i'll be waiting." was her reply, hinting him about her feelings.

She felt ashamed for jumping on him like a thirsty bitch who wouldn't have seen a man in a thousand years, but in the end, she was relieved that he didn't took advantage of her for his own pleasure. That's what she liked about him, unlike the other guys in school, she was no piece of meat to his eyes but a person he cared about. Asuka just took conscious of that now and was glad to have him as a friend... for now.

"I hope not long enough." said Judai, trying to reassure her as he brushed a hand through her beautiful golden locks and stick it behind her right ear.

"Thanks, i feel much better now." Asuka said as she kissed him gently on the cheek before getting up and running toward the door.

"So do i." Judai muttered before he lost sight of her.

She opened the door and glanced back at the brown haired boy to smile widely at him, waving with her left hand.

"Sleep well." were her last words before she closed the door behind her.

Judai lay down back on his bed and sighed as his heartbeat finally went down. The temperature of the room no more was cold, it was filled with heat and lust. This single girl managed to break through his shield and reached his heart, not to slice it to limbs but to set it on fire. He definitely felt more than friendship or lust toward her, but he would had to figure what by himself.


End file.
